


Cisco Disco: Don't want nothin' but a good time

by BisexualCiscoRamon



Category: The Flash
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cisco Disco, Earth - 23, Earth - 27, Earth - 35, Earth - 47, Everyone is bi/pan, Female Cisco Ramon, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Rimming, Self orgy, Selfcest, Trans Cisco Ramon, does it count as an orgy if you're also everyone at the party?, dopplecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon
Summary: Council of Ciscos: As Cisco is just learning to explore his powers, he realizes that a lot of alternate Ciscos are in contact with each other frequently. How does our Cisco react to finding out that some of this contact is more than friendly?





	Cisco Disco: Don't want nothin' but a good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlestars/gifts).



> This was a fun project to work on, one that has actually now inspired a series or at least a few follow ups. Thanks to dirtydarkness418 for getting me into this and much much love and thanks to Born_To_Be_Wilde for helping edit. All of these alternate Cisco's now have worlds and lives and goals and friends because of how much world building went into this madness and they are all near and dear to me.
> 
> As they are the only thing i own, the disclaimer of course is that I don't own anything except the thoughts in my head.
> 
> p.s. I know you said Council of Ciscos, but Cisco Disco popped up and would not fucking leave so hey there ya go

Cisco sat on his bed trying to focus. He'd been attempting to expand upon the limits of his powers. Sure he could Breach, Vibe Blast and everything that came with it, but he wondered what else he could do. Something which he hoped would make him feel a bit more than just a moderately powerful pokemon. All of the trips through multiple earths and the dozens of breaches he’d made meant there was a record of where he’d been between both his gauntlets and his goggles. But what could he do without them he wondered?

Sitting calmly with his breathing steady, hand outstretched as he did his best to find his center. He cocked an eyebrow as he felt something similar, but like it was reaching out to him. Withdrawing as quickly as he could, but not before a breach opened and a distinct voice called out to him.

“Cisco, c’mon man, you're almost there!” his own voice shot back at him. He tensed up, immediately fearing another evil doppelganger. Instead someone who looked almost exactly his twin, down to practically what he was wearing yesterday, walked out with a huge smile on his face.

“It’s okay I get it man, too many bad trips. Hey cálmate it's cool we just want to invite you over for a bit" he extended a hand and waited.

Cisco stared at what seemed to be not another evil doppelganger and raised an eyebrow. On the surface he looked perfectly harmless, and Cisco didn't want to be rude, but couldn’t help but have questions.

“Whose ‘we’ clone club?” he remarked, but already had an idea of who his double was talking about.

“Just a few like me and you, sort of a council or fellowship in a sense" the ponytailed man who clearly needed to trim his stubble, remarked. “If you're not feeling what we're offering you're more than welcome to come back and forget about us.”

He pondered this proposition for a moment before thinking ‘what's the worst that could happen?’ to himself. “You know what...sure what the hell I could use some cheering up. Lead the way, other me” Cisco shrugged and gestured to the breach as he followed the doppleganger to whatever the destination was.

The instant he passed through the portal he was taken back. Honestly he wasn’t sure what to expect, some sort of futuristic rooms maybe a few giant machines and fancy hardlight computers. Full Heart of Gold perhaps? But this truthfully seemed like a slightly more spacious and futuristic loft like version of his own room. Just with a few more people than he’d imagined.

“Okay so like what sort of self therapy session is this? I mean you all look nice but ..well we aren’t all Cisco’s are we?” he gestured to the three other people aside from him and his newly encountered double.

“Well, I guess introductions are in order then” he smiled with a slightly flirtatious grin and a wink. “I’m Francisco Paco Ramon of Earth-Twenty Seven, home of the MetaAmor Incorporated” he raised his wrist to show a bracelet with a few familiar insignias all intertwined. Not that the new arrival could tell, but the brace showed that his main two loves were Caitlin and Barry while the other within their preferred polycule was none other than Lisa and Leonard Snart. Cisco thought the emblems looked as if they were perfectly blended together, he’d made a note to ask more about it later.

“This handsome bearded gentleman is Sir Cisco of Earth Forty Seven, inventor and creator of Vibe industries ‘Toys for betterment’ or so he called it” the man in question simply nodded before running a hand through his much shorter hair while Paco moved around.

“Over here we have the lovely, buttkicking, sophisticated Francesca” he started to say before being interrupted.

“It’s Frankie, Paco and don't you fucking forget it" she playfully chided the man while glaring through her dark round sunglasses, before adjusting the checkered flannel shirt tied around her waist. The red shirt accenting her blue jean shorts, ripped at the knee coming up to hide within her black combat boots that matched her black halter top

“Forgive me, Frankie here is from Earth Thirty Five, all sexual revolution and endless rock concerts. Quite fun” he moved on to the last of the Ramon’s in the room.

“Lastly but not least we have our dear dear Kiko from Earth Twenty Three” Paco gestured at the last one there with a smile and a nod. The statuesque figure in skinny jeans, a yellow and black crop top and a ripped denim jacket smiled waving a hand. 

“Hey” he muttered, hands wrapping around themselves loosely as Paco walked back around.

“Okay, so you still haven't explained what the deal is?” Cisco asked as he took a seat figuring that no one would mind.

“True enough my good looking friend” Paco nodded sitting next to him as he held up his bracelet and tapped it. “Short and sweet of it all is this” he recanted as a three dimensional projection appeared on a nearby wall. “We are all connected as you've no doubt heard from that absolute prick, Reverb. Thing is, that we all decided to do something, to form a group together and bounce ideas off each other in a sort of brainstorming jam session." 

“Like the Council of Wells that Harry had...but more of a..Cisco Disco, for lack of a better term" Cisco bobbed his head following along. 

“Hah, cute cute. But like basically we just come to each other when we need, ya know? Like if you can't love yourself" Paco hinted as he let his pinky finger trail off as his hand sat on his knee next to the newly arrived doppelganger.

As Cisco looked over his newly made acquaintances, he considered the ideas of purely being able to talk over problems with essentially himself. That alone could be helpful, but the underlying current of what Paco said washed over him. This group, the ‘Cisco Disco’ as he dubbed it was more than a meeting of the minds. He furrowed his brow as he thought about the possibilities and smiled. He'd had enough of his own dryspell and could only suspect that the other Ramon’s felt the same. Unless this particular group of like minded Vibe’s were just constantly looking to bang, like he could hold any judgement.

“Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations” he uttered placing a hand over Paco’s laughing softly as it was only a bit strange to basically touch his own body in a different way.

“The way our differences combine to create Beauty and Meaning" came the soft start reply with the strong finish from Kiko. A wink escaped the long luxurious lashes as the remainder of the group slowly started to come to a convergence.

“Well, fuck me" Cisco grinned at all the eager and waiting bodies.

“That's rather the point you overdressed silly man" Sir Cisco, rebutted as he began to unclothe escalating things quite quickly.

As Cisco started to join his doppelgangers in stripping, he stopped as he couldn't help but notice a few things that he hoped to learn more about later. The sex toy guru had a necklace that reminded him a bit of the symbol on the door of the prison beneath his STAR labs. Paco never took his cuff off, in fact he seemed to caress it and it looked like he placed a kiss on the emblems engraved into it. 

The sultan of sin, Sir Cisco, had disrobed with either extreme skill or haste as he was quietly folding his clothes and placing them neatly out if the way. Cisco had to imagine that this wasn't his first time doing this sort of thing in the slightest. He turned, placing a hand on Paco’s lower back calmly whispering something in his ear.

Cisco turned his attention to the last two of the Ramon doppelgangers, Frankie and Kiko. He'd noticed the way Frankie talked earlier, boisterous and confident. She reminded him of a lot of the tough women in his family, her minor shifts in position earlier screamed ‘oye dont fuck with me chico’ and reminded him of his Tia Debbie from New Jersey. He watched her movements, almost rhythmic in a way, as if she had a song in her head at all times. She turned to him, locking eyes and winking. Frankie clearly liked the attention as she drew out her actions out and playfully caressed her body.

As she started to get lost in the fun of it all, Sir Cisco put an authoritative hand on her shoulder to signal her to allow Kiko time to shine. She blew a kiss to her dear friend and stood back with the others. The moment Kiko started to move, Cisco's brain started slotting things together. The way he moved, the mannerisms, hell the name alone should have been a dead giveaway. However the minute Kiko’s shirt came off and revealed a wrap around tattoo that read ‘self made man’ in binary it was plain as day. Beneath the ink were two long but well healed surgery scars which followed below the man’s soft but toned pecs. Cisco smiled at the pun of the tattoo as well as its cleverness, clearly every version of him out there in the multiverse had a nutty brand of humor and if this group was to be believed, a raging sex drive. After they were all naked, except for him, he started to strip but was stopped by multiple hands being placed on his body. 

“No, no no my darling, we are here for you. Allow us this and allow yourself to let go" the gentle yet firm and commanding voice filled his ears.

He nodded, and surrendered himself to the quartet of his counterparts. Clearly they all knew what to do and were eagerly awaiting his compliance. He noticed Paco and Sir detangling out of an embrace as they moved towards him. While it didn't phase him in the slightest, he figured that unless otherwise stated the majority of parallel Cisco Ramon’s must be pansexual or at least the equivalent on their earth. His inquisitive gaze was disrupted when he felt hands on his clothes, he turned to see Frankie tugging on his shirt.

“Oye, Cisco rapido Papi. Mami’s impatient" she joked and snapped her fingers as she stripped him of his top, diving in to hungrily kiss him on the lips before she tossed his shirt on the floor. Her fingertips ghosting over his skin, teasing his nipples as she pulled back.

Kiko was somehow behind him, tugging at his pants and boxers while the other two had made the such quick work of his shoes that he didn't know what happened. He fell back onto the bed and multiple pairs of familiar hands groped and squeezed at him lovingly. It should have been a foreign concept, something that he would have said no to immediately. He'd barely known these versions of himself for about two minutes give or take, but if he couldn't trust his selves then what was the point.

The group came together, all revved up and ready to go,kisses placed and body parts fondled as Cisco swore again that music was coming from somewhere that he just couldn't place. It seemed appropriate given his earlier ‘Cisco Disco’ comment. He was dragged out of his revelry by Frankie pulling him on top of her. 

Her powerful legs spread as her thighs were rubbing against his sides. She knew that they had a strong connection already but it was intensifying with each moment, something the whole group no doubt felt. As he pumped his shaft a few times he angled himself and slowly slid into her, hisses of pleasure escaping her mouth as he let a soft flurry of spanish mutterings break free. She grinned and hooked her legs around him as they rocked together in time with the music.

Not to be left out, Paco was already behind the two of them lubing his fingers up as he teased his new friend gently by sliding inside of the newcomer. As the talented digits were moving back and forth prepping Cisco, the others were starting to play their parts in this dance.

“His mouth is mine for now, We all know where to go from here" came the ordered suggestion of the confident man, his own cock presented to Cisco and just the right level on the bed as he and Frankie continued to rock together. “Kiko, if you wouldn't mind my dear"

The answer came without hesitation, Kiko was good at most things, but excelled at these types. He all but rushed Sir, hands parting cheeks and a well used tongue put to perfect use as it slathered up and down the crevices presented so willingly.

If Cisco had the words and ability to give what he was thinking and feeling substance he was sure that he was tipping to an overload. Sir’s cock inside of him was somewhat surreal, recalling an incident with Felicity and a few dildos but a thousand times better. Frankie underneath him rocking into his thrusts the music spurring them on while Paco worked in time as if he could sense their movements before they made them. While it wasn't far from the truth Cisco clearly didn't give a damn, this was building to just what he needed.

Each of his movements sent fingers deeper as Paco got him ready and Frankie worked in tandem to help needing the two of them to move in unison. Sir placing a hand on his head and Kiko reaching out occasionally as Cisco could barely keep up and steady himself.

“Pull back for a bit, easy now” once more the suggestion followed as all of the group did as asked and allowed Cisco a bit of a respite. “Once more my silly friend, on your knees if you would" he gestured to the middle of the bed where Kiko now resided.

“We never really talked before. Hey…” Cisco started to speak crawling towards Kiko as he pulled Cisco in for a hard kiss before pushing down towards his legs. 

“Use your tongue here first, sorry...just...fucking can’t wait right now" Kiko started to say directing Cisco to just the right spots as his tongue started to work. He moaned just as Paco spread Cisco’s legs and slowly slid inside of his lovely round ass. The three of them falling in time with the music as he was once a part of before. The moans and thrusts became a part of the beat, working counterpoint to sync up rather rhythmically.

Frankie caught a glare from Kiko, knowing full well what those impassioned eyes were asking for, she dashed off and returned in a speed that would make the Flash do a double take. Frankie grinned sitting up in one of the nearby lounge chairs to slowly use the double ended strap on dildo that Cisco would swear was just his own cock with a few alterations. A little more length, a tad more girth. But perfectly coloured to match the originals. He did his best to watch as Frankie used the toy on herself, hips arching and free hand pinching nipples as she got worked up once more.

She would have continued if possible but Sir Cisco, the appointed ringleader of this cirque de Cisco, came to her slowly easing the toy from her and presented it to her lips as her hand joined his on his cock. He moved to finger her knowing that she'd barely begun to get into her groove. Her hips moved with his fingers and her sucking of the end of the toy that still tasted distinctly of her. She scooted herself forward, eager to swallow his fingers as it were, needing more of both the toy, him and the rest of their crew.

Cisco for his part, once again lost in the thrusts provided by Paco, his tongue and lower jaw moved to where Kiko all but forced him. They had to admit he had a fantastic grip, one that they rather enjoyed as his cock twitched against the bed sheets as he was fucked into it. He growled against Kiko, soft skin and hard desire met somewhere between the bed and the music.

He didn't want to stop, fuck did Paco know how to use his dick..their dick...Cisco was starting to lose control of his thoughts as he was being fucked by someone who quite obviously knew his way around an orgry. Could this be considered an orgy if it was technically all himself? The last vestiges of a scientist slipped away as he pouted when he heard a suggestion muffled by Kiko’s warm thighs. 

He was slowly pulled back and into a kiss by Frankie and Paco in turn as they both moved him around. Sir Cisco slipped Kiko his strap on cock, now expertly moistened by Frankie. The newly assembled trio breaking apart at the order, after all they were all there for Cisco. And at least this first time, to include him in everything. It took some maneuvering but Cisco was slowly straddling Kiko's waist reverse cowgirl just inching down, thankful for the reapplication of lube by Paco.

“Almost there, C’mon Cisco. Hmmm we do have a pretty ass” Kiko spoke up rubbing Cisco gently as they slowly took all of his cock inside of him. 

“Yeah..oh...damn Kiko...this is a thick fucking dick" he intoned, filled perfectly and starting rocking his hips to the soft caresses.

“You ride it well Papi, Ai te quiero” Frankie grinned, kissing her way down to Cisco's cock. She was familiar with the other's, but still she had yet to properly welcome him. As she took her him into her mouth, on all fours wagging her ass for all to see, a hand on her hair showed her that she was on the right track.

The three built their rhythm, Kiko and Frankie’s rapport obvious as they essentially buffered Cisco between them and he couldn't care less. Frankie moaned around him in a way that caused him to open his eyes. Paco behind her slowly sliding into her wet pussy. Her approval fed towards Cisco, causing yet another loud moan to reverberate through the room.

The four settled into a groove, shifting and working on harmony as the music from elsewhere filtered and inspired their combined movements. As Sir Cisco found his way carefully into the quartet, expanding it as he added himself ever so gently. Cisco grabbed on hungrily holding his waist as he took the erotic business mogul's cock into his mouth. The five all worked together, Cisco riding Kiko and blowing Sir as Frankie and Paco worked both each other and him all towards their climax.

The stress that the five of them were putting on the bed should have broken it, and yet it held on. Kiko thrusting upwards into Cisco whose movements, along side Paco's filled Frankie. Sir Cisco slowly but surely coming to his climax, knowing the signs of the of the others almost as well as his own. It couldn't be said who came first truly, each eruption signaling and jumpstarting the others and one by one the Cisco Disco came in and around each other crescendoing as they started to detangle limbs and parts.

As the group started to catch their breath and smile towards each other, bonds clearly established with their newest arrival to be explored more in detail later, a breach opened and while they started to tense up they soon relaxed. Three more Cisco Ramon's entered the spacious bedroom, a busboy with a slicked back fifties look to him, a punk rocker with a smattering of glam rock to his make up, rounded out by someone who clearly stepped out of the seventies, swagger and hip thrusts and all.

“So we heard the grooves and felt a tug. Is there anymore room in this club?” the leisure suit wearing flirtatious Cisco asked with a cheeky grin.

“You might as well boogie on down to the dance floor" Cisco grinned back knowing full well that his time here was to be well spent.


End file.
